Dearest Professor Snape
by AutumnKiss
Summary: Professor Snape stumbles upon an unlikely romance when the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic visits Hogwarts. Based within the HP4 Timeline. All Rights Reserved by JKR. SSOC, Drama/Brief Romance. My first HP Fanfic!
1. Professor Snape

Timeline based on Harry Potter: The Goblet of Fire

**All rights reserved by J. K. Rowling **

_Thank you for reading and please note that this story is rated "M" for adult sexual content._

* * *

Chapter One "Professor Snape"

Severus awoke to the sound of his clock chiming. He sat up and moved to the edge of his bed where he remained for several minutes, absent of thought. He slowly stood and with a flicker of his wand, performed a quick cleansing spell. With a second wave, he adorned himself in his usual teaching robes. Severus seldom bothered with mundane tasks such as showering or dressing, electing to begin each day as a true wizard. After gathering a few items, he headed to the Great Hall for breakfast.

A new year at Hogwarts had begun. It was admittance day and previous years were settling in before class. However, as tradition dictated, the first years would not arrive until night fall.

Professor Snape briskly glided through the corridors distantly observing would-be student offenders while silently deducting impending points. The adolescent voices created a distinct buzz that filled the air as they excitedly welcomed one another back. Somewhat annoyed by the commotion, Snape waded through the familiar faces hoping to avoid any unnecessary interaction. He finally arrived at the Great Hall and noticed that Professors' Dumbledore, McGonagall, Hagrid and Sprout were already seated.

"Good morning Professors" Severus dryly commented.

Dumbledore smiled in acknowledgement as the others continued their discussion undisturbed by his presence. Severus was quickly served a hot cup of tea and plate of food by one of the house elves. Slowly stirring his drink, he quietly listened as his colleagues talked amongst themselves.

"Albus, who have you selected to fill the position of Defense against the Dark Arts?" McGonagall inquired.

"Alastor Moody has kindly agreed. He should be arriving tonight."

"Alastor, you don't say?" said McGonagall.

"Mad-Eye Moody is coming to Hogwarts? Well, I'll be a toad's Uncle!" Hagrid laughed.

Snape rolled his eyes but remained silent as he stabbed his food with his fork. That summer, as with previous years, he had applied for the position but was denied. The conversation continued and so he turned his attention towards the students. It was then he noticed Draco Malfoy in the distance. He was relentlessly teasing a Hufflepuff third year by the name Sandra Wilkes and as always, his buddies Crabbe and Goyle followed suit. Snape's facial expression did not change but inwardly he chastised their behavior, silently dubbing the Slytherin band as uninspiring.

"Professor Snape?"

Hearing his name, Severus whipped back and noticed his colleagues staring at him curiously. He straightened his posture and set his fork down.

"Yes" he plainly answered.

"Well, aren't you going to do something?" McGonagall asked, gesturing towards Malfoy.

Snape tilted his head and opened his mouth as if he wanted to tell McGonagall to mind her own business but quickly withdrew his comments and nodded. He reluctantly stood and strolled over to where the boys were seated.

As he approached, he overheard Malfoy singing "Hufflepuff, Hufflepuff let's see how well you puff. Wish I may, wish I might have this puff tonight!" while simultaneously making a crude sexual overture.

SMACK!

"Mister Malfoy! That is quite enough!" growled Snape.

Draco grabbed the back of head and turned around to find a very angry Professor Snape leering down. Crabbe and Goyle fell silent as they looked around seemingly embarrassed.

"Sir – I – I "

"You're testing my patience." He finished, glancing back towards Sandra who seemed quite relieved.

"Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle, follow me!"

As they exited the Great Hall, Severus glanced back to find McGonagall and Dumbledore nodding their heads in approval. This infuriated him. He didn't want them to have the satisfaction.

_Why a Slytherin_ – he thought.

The boys followed Snape as he hurried to the nearest empty classroom. Yanking the three boys into the deserted room, he slammed the door and spun around. Facing the terrified youngsters, he spoke. "What do you mean by humiliating Slytherin House for everyone to see?"

"Professor, we were just …" Malfoy began.

"Silence!" he shouted. Seconds later, he leaned forward. "Mister Malfoy, do regard your self as clever?"

Draco glanced over towards Crabbe and Goyle, as if searching their faces for an answer. Goyle shrugged his shoulders while Crabbe rubbed his neck uncomfortably. Snape closed his eyes and gently cuffed the bridge of his nose. Throwing his hand back down, he continued.

"Well, let me be the first to inform you that you are not! Therefore, please spare me your ridiculous excuses. I will forgo assigning you detention, _this time_, but be advised that as head of Slytherin House I will be writing to your fathers – _tonight_."

"But sir, Draco was just messing around …" Goyle pleaded.

Crabbe nodded in agreement.

"Quiet!! You and your classmates embarrassed Slytherin House and me!" He barked, silencing any further rebuttals.

"Dismissed!"

Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle hurried away, leaving the despondent Professor to fume. Once alone, Snape glanced over the empty classroom and considered their punishment more carefully. Although disgusted by their behavior, their actions had not upset him as much as he led them to believe. His frustration stemmed from the idea that he was responsible for such simple minded morons.

As he looked over the classroom, his thoughts began to wander. He considered all the students he had taught – those that had succeeded and those that had failed. Without noticing, his mind drifted further back – before he was the Potions Master, before he taught, back to when he was student at Hogwarts. Snape recalled the excitement of learning wizardry, the pressures of fitting in and the ultimate disappointment of his school experience. It was then his mind inadvertently settled on her and, for the briefest of moments, the lines on his face softened. Snape stared aimlessly recounting his memories until he was disturbed by voices in the corridor. Appearing uncomfortable, he smoothed his unkempt hair and straightened his robes. Turning towards the door, he quickly abandoned all sentiment.

"Morons" he mumbled.

* * *

That evening the first years were successfully sorted into their houses. Upon introducing Alastor Moody, Dumbledore announced that Hogwarts would be host to the Tri-Wizard Tournament and home to the inter-school challengers.

Snape looked onward as the ladies of Beauxbatons made their entrance, along with their Headmistress Olympe Maxime. Severus respectively clapped, only mildly impressed.

Next were the sons of Durmstrang. They entered the Great Hall as if entering an arena, their style much more dramatic. Snape admired their strong presence and even stronger entrance but sighed at the sight of their Headmaster Igor Karkaroff.

Once the announcements were made, everyone was seated. The dinner conversation consisted entirely of praise and plans for the upcoming tournament. Bored, Severus absently glanced about the Great Hall. His dark eyes soon fell upon an unfamiliar face sitting at the Beauxbatons table. She was not in uniform and seemed older than the other girls.

"Headmaster –"Professor Snape coolly began.

"Yes, Severus"

"I did not realize that Hogwarts was housing non-students?" he baited.

"Excuse me?" Dumbledore questioned, appearing confused. It wasn't long before he and Maxime understood Snape's meaning.

"Oh, no. She is teacher." Maxime interrupted, glancing to and from the table.

Severus raised his brow in disbelief. "Curious. Why is she not sitting with us?"

"She has elected to sit with the girls. They're very close."

"Who is she and what does she teach?" Dumbledore politely inquired.

"Her name is Emma O'Conner and she teaches Magical History. She graciously agreed to serve as a chaperon."

Dumbledore nodded his head and dismissed any further questioning. He quickly returned to his meal and previous discussion while Professor Snape looked on curiously.


	2. The Meeting

Chapter Two "The Meeting"

The following day proceeded as normal with only a few minor upsets. Due to the competition, both schools continued their studies at Hogwarts, creating a larger than normal student body. In order to accommodate the increase, additional classes were scheduled.

Still adjusting to his work load, Professor Snape found himself hurrying to his afternoon class. He was in such a hurry that he failed to reprimand Longbottom for nearly bumping into him on the stairwell. As he approached the classroom he over heard a voice addressing his students. Severus paused outside to listen.

"The Matriarch Ishtar was so desired that women would often pretend that they were possessed by her spirit in order to attract a mate. Of course, attitudes regarding sexual relations differed …"

"What do you think you are doing?" Professor Snape hissed, abruptly entering the class.

"Teaching" the woman replied, appearing a bit startled.

"This is a Potions class. As a matter of fact, it is my class. I do not recall giving you permission to – _teach_ in my class."

"My apologies – Professor …?"

"Severus Snape, Potions Master" he flatly responded, clasping his hands behind his back.

Hearing someone giggle, Snape glanced down and discovered Fred Weasley grinning. Fred quickly averted his gaze but it was too late. Using a piece of parchment, Snape promptly smacked the unruly wizard across the head. As Fred feigned agony, the students did their best to reframe from laughing. Rolling his eyes, Snape turned his attention back towards Professor O'Conner.

"It is a pleasure to meet you. My name is Emma O'Conner!" she said, extending her hand.

Severus observed her curiously but did not return the gesture. "Yes. I know who you are. What are you doing teaching my class?"

"I am sorry. I saw that the class was absent an instructor … so I volunteered, temporarily of course."

"How gracious of you" He mocked, seemingly unimpressed.

Emma felt his dry sarcasm cut the air like a knife, making her very uncomfortable.

"Well, I suppose I should leave."

"Considering that you are not a student, perhaps so"

Professor O'Conner acknowledged his comment with a smile and quickly exited the Potions Master's classroom. The students expressed a sense of empathy as they watched her leave, feeling that Snape's rudeness was unjustified.

Slamming his book down, Snape ordered "Class, turn to page twenty-three."

* * *

After dinner Severus hurried back to his quarters. It had been a long day and he was exhausted. Not to mention, he had an early assignment the next morning. He brushed passed several students and teachers while making his way through the castle. As he turned the corner leading to the lower level, he came upon Alastor "Mad Eye" Moody.

"Professor Snape, do you have moment?"

"No. Actually, I'm very busy."

"Surely you can spare a few minutes?" Moody insisted.

Reluctantly, Snape turned back towards Alastor. "What is it?"

"I understand that you had an altercation with one of the Beauxbaton Professors today?"

"Altercation?" Snape questioned, appearing bewildered. He soon remembered the incident with Professor O'Conner and nodded. Clasping his hands neatly in front, his expression solidified.

"Hardly, I discovered her teaching my students."

"What in blazes is wrong with that? She is a Professor you know?"

"Setting aside the fact that it was a Potions class, more specifically _my_ class, the subject matter was far from appropriate. NOT that I owe you an explanation."

"No, you don't owe me an explanation but she is a guest." Moody reminded.

"Hm, she would do well to remember that in the future." rocking slightly. "Did she say something?"

"No, she hasn't said a word. I overheard some students discussing it at dinner."

"Oh, I see. Was there something else you needed, Alastor?"

Containing his frustration, the wizard added "Just one more thing …"

Severus waited.

"The next time you feel the urge to degrade a fellow teacher, try me" he smiled.

Snape's rocking stopped as he considered the implication. "Of course" he replied.

Severus whirled around and strolled away. He contemplated Moody's suggestion as he reflected on his day in more depth. _Absurd – absolutely absurd, she invaded my classroom!_ He thought. Approaching the entrance leading down to the dungeon, Snape spotted Professor O'Conner speaking with Hagrid. He paused briefly and observed them both.

"So, how was ye first day?" Hagrid asked.

"Oh, fine. The girls require very little supervision" She admitted.

"And you? Have you spoken with Maxime?"

"As you know, she's a busy lady. Yep, classy lady – that one" Hagrid blushed.

Snape felt a twinge of nausea as he tried to ignore Hagrid's blunders. _Is he blushing?_ A few moments later Hagrid excused himself, bidding Emma a good night. Watching him leave, Snape quietly observed Emma stroll to a nearby window. She seated herself on the ledge and began staring aimlessly. Feeling the moment was right, he approached.

"Excuse me" he softy interrupted, his voice deep and velvety.

Emma glanced over her shoulder to find Snape approaching, his dark robes sashaying behind. Although his form was mildly intimidating, he seemed somehow less threatening than before.

"Yes"

"Professor O' Conner, I would like to apologize for this afternoon. It has been brought to my attention that perhaps … I was too harsh"

Emma nodded curiously as she turned her body towards him, giving Snape her undivided attention. Severus, feeling somewhat uncomfortable, had not planned an apology and therefore was unsure how to proceed.

"At Hogwarts, it is not our custom to invade another Professor's classroom" he informed.

"Invade? That was never my intention, Professor."

"Nonetheless, that is what happened."

"I beg to differ. I was making the most of the time in light of your absence." She rebutted.

"I was not absent"

"Yet, you were not there?"

"It was a hectic first day. I was merely late." he defended, his irritation mounting.

"That may be, but it was not my intention to offend you. Your students seemed quite enthralled – "she paused.

"Enthralled? Of course, they were enthralled, given the inappropriate subject matter!"

"I beg your pardon? Sexuality, in the proper historical context, should not be viewed as inappropriate."

"I suppose. Then again, an accomplished Professor has the ability to maintain interest without resorting to lewd methods, wouldn't you agree?" Severus coolly disputed, raising his chin.

"Lewd? Lewd, you say?" O'Conner laughed.

"Yes, lewd." He dryly repeated.

"Professor Snape, your half-hearted apology is accepted. Now, if you please, I have more important things to do."

"I thought Beauxbaton girls required little supervision?" he recalled, mentally chastising himself for the blunder.

"Yes, they're very well behaved. You would do well to follow their example."

Snape's expression melted. The lines in his face slowly deepened as his amusement shifted to anger. Satisfied, Emma smiled and turned away.


	3. The Spy

Chapter Three "The Spy"

It was the night of the Tri Wizard selection and the Goblet of Fire had produced four champion names rather than three. The names selected were Fleur Delacour, Viktor Krum, Cedric Diggory and the wizard legend, Harry Potter. This development outraged students and teachers alike. Many felt that Harry had somehow cheated.

After the ceremony the champions were ordered to the Wizard's Trophy room. Dumbledore and the other Professors trailed in protest. Emma, who had been observing from the Beauxbatons table, quietly excused herself and followed suit. From a distance, she observed Dumbledore and the others arguing. As they disappeared into trophy room, she listened from the corridor.

"Harry! Harry! Did you put your name into the Goblet of Fire?" Dumbledore demanded

"No – "Harry confessed.

"Did you get one of the older kids to do it for you?"

"No –"Harry said again.

"But of course he is lying" Maxime exclaimed.

Feeling somewhat anxious, Emma glanced back to see if anyone was approaching. She did not want to be discovered eves dropping. Satisfied she was alone, she carefully leaned forward.

"…magic way beyond a fourth year!" Moody defended.

"You seemed to know a lot, Mad Eye" Igor insinuated.

"You forget – it was once my job to think as dark wizards do, Igor"

Emma peeked around the corner and saw Potter. He seemed confused and frightened. She searched the room and noticed that Maxime looked unconvinced and Dumbledore appeared uncertain. She then spotted Professor Snape. Outwardly, he was the most collected but inwardly he seemed to burn with suspicion. Either by instinct or accident, Snape glanced upward. Emma immediately pulled back. Feeling her heart sink, she wandered - _Did he see me?_

She breathed heavily but quietly as the remaining conversation played out. She overheard the minister say that the Goblet of Fire created a binding contract and that Harry would have to compete. Emma did not know if Mister Potter was guilty but she pitied him nonetheless.

Everyone soon retired, forcing Emma to hide within a nearby doorway. She watched as the Professors and students departed. Once gone, she retreated in the opposite direction.

* * *

It was late but Emma could not rid her mind of recent events. She felt a dark sense of danger regarding the tournament but could not explain why. Unable to sleep, Emma rose out of bed and slipped into her satin robe. Craving a hot cup of tea, she lit a lantern and ventured out. 

Emma peered through the darkness as she crept through the unfamiliar castle. She had been informed of the many ghost that resided at Hogwarts but hoped she would not meet any that night. Observing the portraits on the wall, she noticed that the life-like characters appeared to be asleep. _If only I could rest so well_ – she thought. She stopped to admire a single painting. It was different from the others. This painting did not move or react – it wasn't enchanted. Curious, Emma reached her hand out and lightly stroked the artwork.

"Interesting" she whispered.

"Do you ever reframe from being in places that you do not belong?" a voice said, low and silky.

Visibly alarmed Emma flinch, immediately dropping her lantern. It distinguished on impact due a spell designed to prevent fires. No longer able to see, she fell to her knees and frantically searched the floor with her hands. Moments later, a bright light appeared. Emma looked back to find a dark shadowy figure holding a lit wand leering down curiously.

"Oh – it's you" she blurted.

"You really shouldn't wander the corridors at night. Someone might think you were … up to something" he paused, suddenly intrigued by her red satin attire.

Emma helped herself off the floor as Snape observed her curiously. Gripping the lantern, she whirled around to face him.

"Do you ever reframe from lurking in shadows?" she scorned.

"Professor O' Conner, you're hardly in position to lecture me on lurking" he countered.

Emma paused, remembering the trophy room. _Bloody hell, he spotted_ _me_ – she scolded. Reluctantly, she nodded in agreement.

"May I help you – are you lost?" he inquired.

"I wanted some tea. I was just headed to the kitchen" she explained.

"Couldn't it wait until morning?"

Emma exhaled."No – Professor, it couldn't." glancing down the dark hall.

"Hm. Tea you say?" pausing for several seconds.

"I suppose I should escort you, follow me"

Emma grudgingly trailed after the dark figure hoping the kitchen would not be far. As they journeyed she attempted to overcome the awkward silence.

"Professor – how long have you taught at Hogwarts?"

"I began teaching in 1981"

"And do you enjoy your work here?"

"That should be obvious"

"Are you married?"

"_No_" he grumbled, shooting her a disturbed look.

"What are you doing awake at this hour?"

"Conducting an experiment … Professor, I have potions that will remedy insomnia. If you'd like, I can prescribe one for you." He offered, maintaining his indifference.

"No, thank you. I seldom have trouble sleeping. It's just this tournament …" she began.

"Why should it concern you?"

"I have this overwhelming feeling like something terrible is going too happen. Don't you sense it?"

"I sense you are tired."

"Best of luck to that Potter boy. He's so young." she said, ignoring being ignored.

"Potter?! He is hardly helpless! Furthermore, it's own bloody fault!" Snape scoffed.

"I don't believe that he cheated … something tells me he is innocent."

Professor Snape made a show of rolling his eyes as he quickened his pace. It wasn't long before they reached the main stairwell.

"Down that hall and to your left!" he barked.

"Thank you" Emma said, managing to sound polite.

Severus gave a short bow before turning to leave. His thoughts raced as he headed towards his quarters. _Does she really believe that Potter is innocent?_ _What a naïve, meddlesome, useless witch. Tea – was she serious? It's 2 o'clock in the morning! More than likely she wanted snoop. And what in the name of Merlin was that decadent thing she was wearing? There's something about her I just don't trust …"_


	4. The Scarf

Chapter Four "The Scarf"

The day of tournament arrived and the champions were prepared to confront their first challenge. Supporters from each school filled the stadium. The mood comprised of excitement and for some, a hint of gloom.

After wading through countless students and guests, Severus found a seat in the front row next to McGonagall. In light of the cold autumn day, he wore a thick black tweed coat, gloves and his signature Slytherin scarf. His finger tips were exposed, allowing him more dexterity, but he was warm. He noticed Dumbledore sitting with several guests including, Headmistress Maxime and several members of the Ministry. Relieved that he was not asked to play host, Snape offered a faint smile. Moments later, he glanced over and noticed a familiar face navigating the staircase. Snape soon realized that it was Professor O'Conner.

"_Oh, lovely_" snorting under his breath.

Smiling curiously, Minerva glanced over and asked "Is everything alright, Severus?"

"What is she doing here? I was under the impression she was chaperoning."

"Well, she can't be with the girls every minute of every day." McGonagall defended.

"Pity" he countered.

Exiting the staircase, she searched the bleachers. She quickly spotted Professors McGonagall and Snape. Minerva offered a gracious smile and waved. Severus did not.

_Oh, just do your best to get along with him _– she thought.

She offered the ill-tempered man a half-hearted smile but as expected, he did not return the favor. Severus observed her with a mixture of curiosity and annoyance while the other Slytherins viewed her with distain and suspicion. Emma made her way through the bleachers to where Snape was seated. Somewhat amused, he watched her fumble through the crowd bumping into almost everyone.

"Pardon me, excuse me Sir, I am so sorry, please excuse me Madame"

_I hope she's not planning to sit here_ – he thought, mildly embarrassed.

Emma found a seat next to Snape. As she situated herself, Severus noticed her cheeks were rosy red and her lips were a pale purplish color. The sight of her rubbing her bare hands together made him wander, _does she not own a coat?_

Shivering slightly, Emma smiled. "Good afternoon, Professor Snape"

"Good afternoon" He plainly responded, turning his attention towards the arena.

"Exciting isn't it?" she said cheerfully.

"I suppose. Professor …" he softly began

"Yes"

"Why are you here?"

"I suspect for the same reason you are?"

"I see. You're a Hogwarts's teacher?" he countered.

"No, I am a guest" she replied, gritting her teeth. "Am I making you uncomfortable?"

"No" he paused. "I'm just wandering why you chose to sit here"

"Professor Snape – am I not welcome in this section?"

"Of course, all guests are welcome – but why must you sit here?" he callously pointed out.

At that precise moment, Snape felt Minerva elbow his side. Immediately, Emma felt warmer than she had all day. Somehow, he had managed to make her blood boil! Feeling her hot gaze upon him, he adjusted his position. O'Conner clinched her jaw and looked away, refusing to entertain his rude behavior.

"Why did you dress so lightly?" he questioned moments later.

"I didn't realize it would be this cold."

The first champion to enter the arena was greeted with wild applause. It was Viktor Krum. The battle began and the fight between man and beast waged. The crowd watched in horror as Krum avoided several deadly blows from the fearsome Red Dragon. Eventually, he defeated the dragon and won the prize, a golden egg. Afterwards, the remaining champions Delacour, Diggory and Potter braved the arena.

Harry Potter was the final contestant and everyone was anxious to see if the infamous wizard could defeat such a vicious beast. As the fight began, the dragon appeared to have the upper hand. At one point, the match became so threatening that it appeared as if Potter would not make it through. It was at that moment that Emma glanced over at Snape. He seemed completely absorbed in the challenge. However, it was his expression that forced her think. _Is he actually concerned? _Shaking her head in disbelief, Emma quickly dismissed her thought and returned the match.

Potter finally defeated his dragon and won the golden egg. Upon doing so, everyone breathe a sigh of relief. Shortly after, a trumpet was sounded and everyone began to vacate the stands. Choosing to avoid the crowd, Severus pulled his coat tight and remained seated. Emma glanced over and noticed that Snape seemed uncomfortable. Without knowing why, she felt sorry for the moody git. _I'll just wait with him _– She thought.

"What are you doing?" Snape asked.

"I thought I would sit with you a while longer"

"Why?" his tone changing.

"I'm too cold to move" she halfway lied.

Snape glanced down and saw that her hands were bright red from the wind and cold. After the others were gone, he removed his scarf and held it out.

"Here – take this" he offered.

Emma stared at the green and silver material as if she had just been offered the Quidditch World Cup. Snape sighed impatiently and pushed it into her lap.

"Take it" he said.

"Thank you ... Severus"

Snape peered into the noisy crowd, pretending not to hear. When he thought she wasn't looking, he glanced over and found her wrapping the scarf tightly around her hands. For a moment, he felt pang of guilt for not offering it sooner. Without realizing it, he was staring. _She is certainly unique_ – he thought.

Emma looked up and caught Snape's eye. He immediately turned away, seeming uncomfortable. _What did I do now?_ She thought.

"Are you ready?" he asked, standing up.

Emma nodded and followed Severus down to the main level. Upon reaching the bottom, they merged with several students and guests. Snape seemed to tear through the crowd like paper while O'Conner felt obligated to excuse herself upon every mishap. Mildly amused, Severus slowed his pace making it possible for her to keep up. As they continued, they spotted Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall and paused to talk. The four professors reflected on their favorite moments of the tournament, allowing the crowd to thin out. After some time, Emma began to feel as though she should rejoin the Beauxbatons team. No doubt, they were celebrating.

"Professors – I hate leave you but there are matters which require my attention"

"Of course" Dumbledore nodded.

Emma bided everyone a good day and left. Snape watched as she strolled away curious to know where she going.

* * *

That evening, for the first time, Emma joined the faculty for dinner. It surprised everyone, including Headmistress Maxime. 

"Good evening Emma, please sit down" McGonagall welcomed.

"Professor O'Conner, we were just discussing plans for the Yule Ball. I trust that you will be attending?" Dumbledore inquired.

"Honestly, I haven't given it very much thought – it's still many weeks away." Emma said, sitting between Sprout and Igor.

Snape soon entered and quickly spotted Emma seated along side the faculty. He abruptly stopped, questioning her presence. _Twice in one day?_ He mused, resuming his course.

"Hello, Severus." Moody greeted, as he approached.

Snape casually took his seat. As he was being served, he couldn't help but notice that Igor and Emma seemed absorbed in conversation. They're voices were low, making it difficult to hear what was being said. O'Conner appeared to be enjoying herself, laughing loudly as he whispered into her ear. His gaze soon settled on Emma, as he admired her unusual gold eyes. They seemed too light up when she laughed. She also had a very warm smile which drew attention to the soft shape of her face. Glancing back at Igor, he wandered if his intentions were a matter of concern. Severus tried to focus on dinner but he found himself distracted by Igor's repeated attempts to hoard O'Conner's company.

"Something wrong Snape?" asked Moody

"No – of course not" He murmured, brushing his hair back.

Moody overlooked Snape's dryness but soon noticed that he kept glancing back at Igor and O'Conner. He carefully observed the way Snape meddled with his food, seemingly preoccupied.

"Severus – is it Igor?" he quietly questioned.

Immediately, Snape made an ugly face."Igor?" he mouthed.

"I over heard him say that the Dark Lord is on the brink of returning"

"I – I haven't heard" he said, changing focus.

"He said the dark mark burns" he whispered, lowering his voice further.

Snape stared off into the distance. He too had felt something – but prayed to Merlin that he had been mistaken. He glanced over at Igor, still laughing and wandered, _could it be true?_


	5. Love Potion Number 9

Chapter Five "Love Potion Number 9"

It was Halloween night and nearly everyone was gathered in the Great Hall to celebrate. Treats adorned the tables while Jack-O-Lanterns decorated the bewitched skyline. It had been an exciting past few weeks, with Hogwarts achieving third place on the second challenge.

Professor Snape was not present. He had locked himself in his office to sort out a complicated potion. While working, he heard a knock at the door. He rolled his eyes and continued, hoping they would go away. As he began to add a few drops of dragon sweat, a highly volatile ingredient, he heard the knock again – and then a third time. Professor Snape set down his vile and proceeded to the door.

When he opened it, he found Mister Longbottom waiting. Neville immediately froze at the sight of Snape's annoyed face as he tried to gather the courage to speak.

"Um, S – Sir, I am sorry to bother you but Professor Dumbledore requested your presence in the Great Hall"

"Come again?"

"Dumbledore wants you to join the celebration". Neville said.

Severus closed his eyes and stroked the bridge of his nose. _Why?_ He thought.

"Please inform the Headmaster that I am … in the middle of an experiment but I will do my best"

Neville nodded and excused himself. Snape slammed the door, quickly returning to his work. He hovered over his cauldron and slowly began adding droplets of dragon's sweat. Deep in thought, he was startled by "yet" another knock. His concentration broke, resulting in a mishap.

"Bloody HELL!!" he barked, gesturing profusely.

Placing the vile back into its hoister, he angrily rushed to the door.

WHOOSH

"In the NAME of Merlin, what …" he paused.

Severus's eyes narrowed as he observed the figure staring back him, "O'Conner" he plainly stated, his breathing heavier than usual.

"Am I interrupting?"

"Yes" he admitted.

"My apologies – I wanted to return your scarf … and I thought you may be hungry."

At that moment, Snape noticed she was carrying a plate of Halloween treats. Somewhat bewildered, he responded "Professor – I am very busy"

"To busy to eat?" she recovered.

"Yes. In fact, I am in the middle of an extremely delicate experiment which requires my complete attention." he explained, gesturing towards his cauldron.

"Oh – I see" Emma said, sounding somewhat disappointed.

"I'm sorry but I must ask that you come back another time"

"Certainly, but why is your potion bubbling like that?" she inquired, peeking inside.

Snape spun around to find his cauldron emitting a green vapor. This was a bad sign. It meant it was dangerously close to exploding.

"No! No! No! " He yelled, rushing back to his work station.

Emma quickly followed, confused but concerned. "What's wrong?"

"You need to get out of here!" Snape shouted, fanning the green fumes.

"Why?"

"Because I said so, now go!"

"It doesn't look safe – maybe I should stay"

"Go! Now!" he barked.

"No!" She shot back.

Snape threw down his ladle and hurried over to his shelves. He fumbled through bottle after bottle of ingredients until he found the one he was looking for – Mermaid's blood. He returned to his cauldron, now emitting blue fumes, and quickly added several drops. He stood back and waited. _This better bloody work!_ He thought.

Emma watched intently, mesmerized by the rainbow of colors. Although he lacked personal tact, she regarded Snape as an intellectual. This helped to make his poor disposition more bearable. Observing nearby, she began to examine his dark mystique. By conventional standards, Snape was not a handsome man but she found him attractive nonetheless. His wavy black hair, damp and messy, seemed to contradict his stern regal appearance. His velvety voice and sense of self, only added to his mysterious sensuality.

Severus became oddly aware that Emma was watching him. Glancing up, he was unsure what to make of her expression but sensed that she was not concerned for her safety.

"What are you still doing here?" he blurted.

"I didn't want to leave you alone in the event something should happen"

"O'Conner …" he growled.

"Please call me Emma" she interrupted.

Snape hesitated, "Emma – have you not considered your own well being? It won't do for both us to be injured." He pointed out.

"That is a chance I am willing to take"

"That may be – but I am not" he hissed.

Emma soon spotted a stool a few feet away. She strolled over and took a seat – expressing her defiance. Snape gawked in disbelief but he was too astounded to be annoyed. _This woman is mad!_ He thought

"Have it your way." he murmured, returning to his cauldron.

Emma allowed Snape to work uninterrupted. The vivid haze had begun to settle throughout the poorly lit room, creating an air of eeriness. Snape spent his time sprinkling a dash of this and a drop that until the boiling mixture resembled a smooth elixir.

"What are you making?"

"Lauder Serum" he answered.

"Isn't that used to contain memories?"

"That is correct" Appearing mildly impressed.

"Interesting"

Feeling she needed to stretch, Emma attempted to stand but quickly dropped back down. Snape soon realized something was wrong.

"What is it?" he asked, seeming concerned.

"Nothing" she lied.

"Then why did you stumble?"

"I'm just a little lightheaded …"

Cursing under his breath, Severus quickly retreated to the back. When he emerged he was holding a glass of water.

"Here, drink this. The fumes have been know to result in disorientation." He explained.

"Thank you but why are you not affected?"

"I am the Potions Master you know?"

Choosing to ignore his conceit, Emma smiled. Snape stood over her as she drank her beverage, appearing concerned. She soon felt herself fluster.

"Better?" He inquired.

"Ahem – yes" feeling somewhat embarrassed.

"I suppose I should return to the celebration" she admitted.

Confident she could walk Emma stood and turned to leave. Upon taking the first step, she quickly collapsed. Snape rushed to catch her before she hit the ground. Supporting himself on one knee, he held her body above the floor.

"O'Conner!"

Emma felt as if the room was spinning. Her body had gone numb and her heart was beating rapidly. Everything was distorted, engulfed in greenish-blue haze. She was mildly aware of Snape's voice but it seemed distant and faint. Taking deep breaths, she tried to focus.

"Emma, stay awake!" he urged, gently shaking her.

_I should have made her leave … _

Emma felt a sense of serenity as she gazed into Snape's dark eyes. For some unexplained reason, she felt safe. Severus noticed she did not panic but rested peacefully in his arms. Several minutes passed before she was able to focus more clearly.

"O'Conner?" she heard Snape whisper, completely void of sarcasm.

"Emma" she corrected.

"What happened? How are you feeling?"

"I'm still … dizzy"

"Lay still" he ordered.

She tilted her head, admiring the way his long black hair encircled his face. _He really is quite captivating ..._

Smelling of oak and spice, Emma found his scent intoxicating. She reached up and softly brushed several strands of loose hair out his eyes, allowing her fingers to trickle down his nose. Gently, she roamed his chiseled features, circling the outline of his lips. Completely bewildered, Severus did not move. Without warning, she pulled herself to him and pressed her lips firmly against his own. Dazed, he quickly became rigid.

"What …" he breathed " Professor ..."

"Shut up …" she whispered.

As she continued, he slowly abandoned his protest and relaxed. Severus felt her tongue gently slide into his mouth. He slowly welcomed the invasion by allowing her better access. As the tension mounted, their breathing became more and more erratic. Their bodies gradually became intertwined as their kiss deepened into a sensual exploration. Emma ran her hands through his hair and over his robes, feeling him respond to every caress. Their tongues began ravaging each other, over and over, faster and faster. Feeling himself on the brink, Severus softened his tempo. Little by little, their kiss developed into a light sense of foreplay. Moments later, he gently withdrew. Neither spoke as they lingered in one another's embrace, unable to break eye contact.

KNOCK – KNOCK

They remained intertwined, unaware anyone was knocking.

KNOCK – KNOCK

Blinking several times, Snape set aside his euphoria. "Someone is at the door!" he realized.

They immediately release each other and scrambled to their feet. Still disoriented, Emma did her best not to wobble. She then nodded signaling Snape to continue. Reluctantly, he answered the door. He was surprised to find Dumbledore smiling curiously.

"Headmaster" Snape said, trying to sound natural.

"Good evening. Professor did you not receive my message?"

"Yes – I spoke with Mister Longbottom a short while ago"

"Severus, I sent Neville for you over two hours ago"

Appearing stunned, Snape opened his mouth but soon realized that he was speechless. Dumbledore studied his expression and sensed something was wrong. He had never seen Severus so unnerved.

"Is everything alright, Severus?"

"Yes, of course, my apologies … I didn't realize it was so late."

Emma spoke up. "It's completely my fault Professor".

Dumbledore peered into Severus's office and kindly acknowledged O'Conner. _Curious_ – he thought.

"Earlier, I interrupted Severus while he was working on complicated potion. As a result, the experiment nearly failed." She explained.

"Ah, I see. I trust that everything is in order now?"

"Yes." Snape assured.

"Very good – if you're finished here, would you walk with me – Emma? There is something I would like to discuss with you."

"Of course" she nodded, joining him in the corridor.

"Goodnight Severus"

"Goodnight Headmaster"

Closing the door, Severus slumped against the wall. He breathed a sigh of relief, reflecting on the past few moments. Soon his mind began to spin. _Did Dumbledore suspect something? Could it have been the potion? Did it somehow affect her judgment? What will she think tomorrow? What did I do?_


	6. Moaning Myrtle

Chapter Six "Moaning Myrtle"

The following morning Emma awoke to find a light frost covering her window. She rolled out of bed and peeked outside. Hogwarts was covered in a thin layer of white powder – the first snow of the winter season. Emma's thoughts centered on Severus and their encounter the night before. No matter how cold it may have been outside, she felt warm all over. Smiling, she gathered her clothes and headed to the girl's lavatory for a bath.

When she arrived she discovered that the bathroom was completely vacant. _Odd _– she thought. Emma began the water and undressed, wrapping herself in a robe. She sat beside the tub and sprinkled several scents into the water, creating an aroma which filled the air. Afterwards, she dropped her robe and slowly entered. Once emerged, she placed her head against the edge and relaxed.

"Mm" she exhaled, indulging her senses.

"It must feel awfully good" a voice giggled.

Emma's eyes sprang open. She quickly sat up and looked around. "Whose there?"

"Oh – just us girls" the voice jokingly replied.

Emma searched the room but didn't see anyone. Feeling self-conscious, she folded her arms over her bare chest and called out again. "Whose there? Show yourself."

"Well, if you insist."

Emma's heart leaped upon seeing a semi-transparent figure appear. It was a young girl. She wore a school uniform, pig tales and glasses. _A Hogwarts ghost_ – she realized.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Myrtle" the ghost replied.

"May I help you?"

"Not unless you can conjure a spell that reverses death?" she answered, folding her arms.

Emma shook her head, feeling somewhat silly.

"What brings you to my little hub?" Myrtle asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Nobody, ever comes in here you know. You're the first person I've seen in weeks! No matter – who wants them around anyway" She whimpered.

"I'm confused. Ghosts … long for companionship?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course, they do!" Myrtle shouted.

"I'm sorry – really, I didn't mean too …"

"Oh, it's okay. How could I expect a living, breathing, person such as you to understand" she moaned.

At that moment, Emma's apprehension turned to pity. Hoping to improve the mood, Emma attempted to strike up a conversation. She began by introducing herself, explaining where she was from and why she was at Hogwarts. In turn, Myrtle explained how she died, the Chamber of Secrets and the infamous Harry Potter. Emma sensed that Myrtle had a crush, spending much of her time focused on the young wizard. She patiently listened as Myrtle rambled on. It was almost as if she hadn't spoken to anyone in years. Without notice, several hours passed. Emma suddenly became aware that the sun's light had changed.

"What time is it?" She interrupted.

"I suspect it's about noon" Myrtle replied.

"No – it can't be. I'm sorry but I must go!" Emma said as she reached for her robe.

"I'll be here tomorrow!" Myrtle shouted as Emma retreated.

Upon returning to her room Emma quickly dressed and headed to the Great Hall for the midday meal. As she entered, she spotted Severus seated next to McGonagall. She hurried over and took a seat beside Professor Sprout.

"Good afternoon, Professors" she greeted.

"Hello, Emma. We missed you at breakfast." McGonagall smiled.

"Yes, I am sorry – I was detained."

"Detained?" Severus mumbled, staring intently at his plate.

"Yes – I was speaking with a ghost by the name of Myrtle and I lost track of time."

"Moaning Myrtle?" McGonagall blurted, seeming surprised.

Emma let a faint laugh. _Hm – that certainly does suit her_ – she thought

Headmistress Maxime approached the faculty table along side Hagrid. They appeared absorbed in conversation as they took their seats. Pausing for a brief moment, Maxime greeted Emma with a slight nod. She'd never known the Headmistress to be so formal. Emma kindly gestured back, turning her attention towards Snape.

"Professor Snape – how did you sleep last night?" she inquired.

Severus glanced up, seeming uncomfortable. "Fine"

He quickly returned to his meal, giving the impression he did not wish to talk. Emma sensed something was wrong but did not want to press the issue. She sat quietly observing the other teachers as she ate. She noticed that Severus was also very quite. He did not interact unless spoken too – all the while, never glancing in Emma's direction. Feeling awkward, Emma finished her meal and politely excused herself. As she exited the hall, she bumped into a student causing his papers slip and scatter onto the floor.

"Hey, watch it …oh – excuse me"

"No, excuse me" she said, leaning down to help gather his assignments. "I wasn't paying attention." Emma explained.

"Wait – you're that teacher from Beauxbatons aren't you?"

"Yes. I am Professor O'Conner but you may call me Miss Emma."

"Hi, I'm Ron … Ron Weasley. Say? Do you know Fleur Delacour?

"Yes – of course."

"Coooool" Ron nodded.

"Mister Weasley – if you do not hurry along you will be late to class and I will be forced to give you detention, yet again." a man's voice interrupted.

Emma glanced back and saw Severus standing closely behind. Evidently, he saw the incident and strolled over to investigate.

"Hello, Professor Snape" Ron greeted

"It was completely my fault. I bumped into Mister Weasley." Emma defended.

"Professor O'Conner, I dare say that your apologies are becoming ritualistic."

"I didn't hear you complaining last night" Emma snapped.

"I did not say they were unfounded."

Exhaling, she quickly retorted. "Have I somehow offended you?"

"If you had, this would hardly be the place to discuss the matter" Severus dryly pointed out, glancing around the hall.

Ron remained quiet as his attention flipped between the Professors. He did not know what was going on but delighted in the fact Miss Emma was growling back.

"Mister Weasley! You're excused – go." Snape hissed.

"Oh, sorry … it was nice to have met you Miss Emma." Ron said, giving a short wave as he hurried away.

Gesturing towards the corridor, Emma asked "May I speak with you – privately?"

Severus rolled his eyes and motioned for her to follow. They waded through the students in the hallway until they came upon a door leading inside a broom closet. Once alone, Emma spoke.

"What is the matter? I thought we were past all this?"

"I'm sure I do not understand" he replied, his voice soft and silky.

"Have you forgotten last night?"

"No, how could I? Due to your untimely interruption, I was nearly blown up!"

"I was referring to what happened after – you dunce!"

Maintaining his composure he coolly began, "Professor, last night's encounter … was regrettable, but I see no reason to dwell on the matter."

"Regrettable? O – Oh …"

Emma felt a pang of hurt settle within her chest. As the realization and humiliation crept across her face, she reddened. A moment passed before she stiffly nodded, signifying that she understood.

"Now, if you will please excuse me – class begins in five minutes." Snape concluded, quickly turning on his heel.

Once gone, Emma exhaled a breath of emotion. _I'm so stupid… _She scolded.


	7. Trust Me

Chapter Seven "Trust Me"

In a collaborative effort to identify plant poisons and the many dark creatures of the forest, Snape and Moody joined classes for a field assignment. Assisting the pair, were Hagrid and Emma. It was by Hagrid's invitation that Emma agreed to help.

Although it was early, the forest was eerie, dim and full of unfamiliar sounds. There was a light snow on the ground but it did not interfere with navigation. Moody and Snape led the way while Hagrid and Emma followed behind, ensuring that no student ventured away from the group. As they moved deeper into the forest, they lost sight of Hogwarts. Unsettled by her surroundings, Emma tried to redirect her focus. It was then she noticed a disagreement taking place near the front of the group.

"Ron, Hermione – enough!" Moody howled.

Hermione and Ron immediately ceased their dispute. They soon became aware that everyone was snickering, including Harry.

"Shut up, Harry" Ron smiled.

The group hiked in silence for several minutes. Satisfied that Moody was out of range, Ron continued.

"So, who is he? Who asked you to the Yule Ball?"

"It's none of your business Ronald!"

"Ah come on, tell the truth Hermione … you don't have a date, do you?" he teased.

"Oh, grow up!"

"You guys better pipe down before Moody hears." Harry interrupted.

"You're right, this discussion is over!" Hermione hissed.

Bored, Ron changed the subject. "Say Harry, did I tell you that I spotted Miss Emma coming out of Myrtle's hub yesterday?" he joked, lowering his voice.

"No"

"Well, I did. She was in an awful hurry; I sure hope Myrtle didn't say something to upset her. Anyway, she looked a fright but she was wearing this red satin robe!! Awe, man! As she ran, it flowed up …if get my drift? All, I could think was …"

SMACK! SMACK!

"Mister Weasley!"

Clinching the back of his head, Ron slowly turned and found Professor Snape gawking. He dipped his eyes hoping to appear apologetic.

"Finish that sentence and you'll be serving detention for the next two weeks!"

"Yes, sir ..." Ron mumbled, somewhat embarrassed.

Emma witnessed the incident but she was to far away to hear what being said. "What do you suppose that was about?" She asked.

"Can't say – but whatever it was Professor Snape put a quick end to it!" Hagrid chuckled.

Soon the class arrived at Nimbus Creek. Moody, now leading, motioned for everyone to settle down. In the distance, he spotted a Hinkle. In appearance, Hinkle's were a cross between a lioness and a bat. They had razor sharp claws and teeth they used to ripe their prey to pieces. Their deep blue, nearly black coat was so silky it shimmered. The students observed the beast as it drank from the creek, seemingly unaware of their presence.

"Everyone, come closer. That there is a Hinkle! Dark wizards would often capture their young and rear them as pets. Trained properly, they're loyal to a fault and the perfect protector." Moody explained.

After a few minutes the Hinkle moved away. It scampered off into the woods and out of sight. Confident it was safe, Moody suggested stopping to rest. One by one, the students hunkered down for a bite to eat. Professor Snape elected to scout ahead, disappearing over a nearby hill. A while later Emma noticed that Severus had not returned.

"Hagrid, shouldn't Professor Snape have returned by now?"

"Yep, yer right. Say, Alastor – what do suppose is keeping Professor Snape?"

"Ah – who knows, he's probably found some root, or fungus to investigate. I'll go find him, stay with the students!"

"No, please – allow me." Emma said, stopping Moody.

"I don't know if that's wise."

"If that beast should return, the class will need your protection." she reasoned.

Moody agreed and turned back. Emma hiked up the hill, following the same path that Snape had used. As she cautiously treaded through the dark forest, she kept a close eye out for anything that didn't resemble a witch or a wizard.

"Professor Snape?" she called. "It's time to leave!"

"Professor, please answer! Professor?"

More than twenty minutes had passed and Emma saw no trace of Snape. _Oh, where is that git! _At that precise moment, she heard a voice in the distance. It sounded very much like a wounded animal. Emma rushed over to investigate when she stumbled on Severus lying in small clearing. His clothes were partially shredded and he appeared to be injured.

"Severus!" she gasped.

"O'Conner! No!" he warned, signaling Emma to move away.

Emma paused and glanced over. It was then she spotted the creature from Moody's lesson a few feet away. It was alive but badly hurt.

"RRRRRUUUUUUUUURRRR" it bellowed, too weak to stand.

"Let me help you" she pleaded, moving closer.

"Don't you ever listen? You are the most undisciplined, stubborn … oh fine, then – fetch my wand. It's in the bushes – over there"

Emma rushed over to find Snape's wand and quickly returned. "What happened?"

"I stopped to procure a sample of garland … I didn't hear him approach. By the time I realized he was there, it was too late. He attacked. I was able to incapacitate him but …"

"How badly are injured?" She asked, kneeling down.

"Badly enough that I couldn't fetch my own wand, obviously."

"Must you be so disagreeable?"

"Must you ask silly questions?" he winced, grabbing his side.

Emma rolled her eyes, restraining her frustration. Slapping his hand away, she inspected Severus's injury. She found that he had three lashes on his left side extending from back to front. The wound was bleeding badly but fortunately, no vital organs were damaged.

"You need to see Pomphrey"

"Yes. I know. I would do it myself but I haven't the strength … at present" Snape covered.

Glancing back at the wounded animal, Emma asked "What should we do about the beast?"

"Come again?" shooting her confounded look.

"I am _worried _that it might attack"

Snape quickly jerked his chin. "It is likely it will die soon." He muttered.

Severus attempted to sit up but quickly collapsed into Emma's arms. Disoriented from the blood loss, he snorted.

"Do you find something amusing Professor?"

"No, of course not."

"Please lay still. I'm sure Hagrid will be along shortly. He can carry …"

"What? Carry me? No!" Snape shrieked.

"Fine, go ahead and bleed to death!"

Severus loathed the idea of appearing helpless but inwardly accepted that Emma was just trying to help. Lingering within her warm embrace, Severus closed his eyes and relaxed. It wasn't long before he felt her fingers gently stroking his hair.

"We should go…" He blurted, his eyes springing open.

Emma batted her eyes. She was more than a little puzzled by his behavior. As he managed to stand, a rush of pain surged through his body causing him to wince aloud. It was then she felt him grasp her arm.

"Please, let me help you." Emma implored, offering her hand.

"Thank you but I can manage on my own" he hissed.

Emma disregarded his sharp tone and reached for his arm. Wrapping it around her neck, she helped him across the clearing. She glanced back relieved to find that Hinkle was too badly injured to pursue. As they retraced their steps, Snape became increasingly staggered. Breathing heavily, he felt his knees weaken.

"We must stop – I need to rest"

"It's just a few kilometers that way. You can make it." Emma said, holding him tightly.

Without warning Snape collapsed, taking Emma down with him. "Oh!" She blurted as they crashed into the snow. Emma looked down to find Severus blinking profusely, unable to move. As the initial shock wore off, their eyes locked.

"Pro – professor, please remove … y – yourself" he breathed.

"I'm so sorry. Are you alright?" Emma quickly apologized.

It was obvious that Snape was in more pain that he had originally led her to believe. Overcome with sympathy, Emma reached down and gently brushed aside his damp, sweaty hair. Snape gazed at her curiously. He used what little strength he had to keep his eyes open as he examined her face.

"What are you doing?" he swallowed, feeling his strength diminish.

"Trust me …" Emma whispered.

With those words, Professor Snape drifted unconscious resting safely in Emma's arms.


	8. The Talk

Chapter Eight "The Talk"

A skilled physician, Matron Pomphrey healed Snape's injuries within a day. He was then released to resume his duties. Emma had revealed very little to his students, maintaining that he was injuries were mild. For that, Severus was very appreciative. In the time that followed their escapade, he only saw Emma during meals and in passing. But as the weeks rolled along, Severus found himself wandering the corridors and lingering around the dinner table.

It was nearing the holidays and mid-year exams had begun. Due to the overload, Emma agreed to help monitor students and assist with grading. One morning, after exams, Emma went for a walk. As she ventured away from the school, she was stopped by Headmistress Maxime.

"Emma – may I have a moment?"

"Of course" Pausing, allowing Maxime time to catch up.

"I wanted to thank you personally for agreeing to assist the teachers with their exams. Since you arrived, you've been unable to teach which I understand has been difficult for you. However, I appreciate your cooperation."

"Mistress, there is no need to thank me. I was glad to help."

"I know" she smiled. "… There is another matter I wish to discuss"

"Yes?"

"I've noticed that you've been neglecting your duties in recent weeks. Is there something wrong?"

"No, Madame. What do mean by neglect?"

"The girls have complained that you've become … isolated. They say that you spend much of your time alone."

"Yes it true that my attention has been divided, as of late, but I've always placed Beauxbatons interests first." Emma politely defended.

"Of course, it's just that …you seem distracted. Would it have to do with Professor Snape?" Maxime softly inquired.

"Severus? What ever gave you that idea?"

"I have known you since you were a little girl – and by that, I think I know you pretty well. I've noticed the way you look at him."

Blushing, Emma looked away. "Odd, isn't it? Of, all people" She snorted.

Quietly they strolled, admiring the serenity. The chimneys emitted a savory smell that dwarfed the landscape, creating a home like feeling. Glittering in colors of silver, blue and pink, the ice sickles acted as decoration while the frosty veil, which covered everything for miles, made Hogwarts seem like winter wonderland.

"It would never work you know." Maxime gently pointed out.

"Believe me Madame – I know"

"Do you really?"

Emma paused and turned towards Maxime. "What do you mean?"

"I mean … he doesn't know – does he?"

"Does it matter?" Emma replied, feeling a lump build within her throat.

"He's a wizard, Emma. Surely, he should know."

"No matter, he has spurned my interest. You needn't worry – Mistress."

"Oh – I see. Please try to understand my position. I do not want to see you hurt."

"I am grateful for your concern – but it's nothing, really. These things happen." She said, hoping to sound convincing. "If it is alright, I would like to continue alone. I shall return soon and visit with the girls." Emma smiled.

Maxime nodded, allowing Emma her space. She watched as she trailed away, visibly troubled. Reluctantly, Maxime headed inside where she was greeted by Professor Snape. Apparently, he had been observing them both from a distance.

"Good afternoon, Headmistress" He greeted.

"Good afternoon." She said, peering down from above.

"Is all well with Professor O'Conner?"

"Yes."

"She appeared …unsettled. She is not ill, I hope?" Severus asked, disguising his concern.

"No."

It was obvious that Maxime was not interested in talking. Giving a stern nod, Snape stepped aside and allowed the half giant to pass. He turned back towards Emma, who was now shrinking into the distance. Severus watched her disappear over the hill, his concern clearly etched upon his face.

_Moaning Myrtle!_ – He thought.

Feeling inspired, Snape quickly headed towards the girl's lavatory – the haunting place of Moaning Myrtle.

"Myrtle – show yourself" he said, entering.

"Whose there? What are you doing in here?!" a voice cried.

"I require assistance." Snape answered.

"Can't you read? This is the GIRLS bathroom!"

Snape looked around, seeing no one, he responded. "It's empty"

"I'm here" she corrected.

"No, you are not" Snape cleverly baited.

Blasting out of a nearby cubical, Myrtle shouted "Here I am!"

Irritated, she floated towards Snape. He regarded her with stern look as she positioned herself inches from his face, hovering slightly above.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Have you spoken with Professor O'Conner?"

"Emma? Why no, not since yesterday"

"Did she appear upset?"

"No, she seemed fine. Why? Did you say something to upset her!" she barked.

"No. Yes. I'm not certain. What did she say?"

"Oh, nothing – just that she was busy with exams."

"Hm, was there anything else?"

"Well, I recall …" Myrtle's voice trailed.

"Yes?"

"Quiet! I'm thinking"

Severus clenched his jaw tightly. He knew there was nothing he could do to intimidate her. She wasn't a student. She wasn't even alive. He folded his arms and waited for Myrtle's response.

"Yes. She said that she was grateful to be working. That it kept her mind off things."

"What things?"

"I don't know! Maybe she was distraught!" Myrtle shouted.

Snape tried desperately to reframe from loosing his temper as he began again.

"Why would she be distraught?" he asked, gritting his teeth.

"Perhaps, it had something to a man she mentioned a few weeks ago."

"Yes, go on"

"She said she didn't feel like herself. She'd met some miserable git … an insufferable toad with no regard for anyone's feelings." Myrtle recalled.

Severus was taken back. "Really, she said all that?"

"Yes – and more, she said that she didn't know what she could have been thinking kissing him like that! She should have never allowed herself to care." Myrtle paused "You boys are all alike aren't you? Evil, spiteful, horrible – worms!!" Myrtle snarled.

"Apparently, so" He mocked. "Are you certain that you heard her correctly?"

"Uh, uh"

Satisfied he had gotten all the information he needed, Snape replied "Thank you – you've been most helpful"

He quickly turned to leave. As he reached the door, Myrtle stopped him. "Professor, if you see Emma, will you please tell her that I'm always here if she requires help with her magic."

Snape nodded, appearing baffled. He then exited the lavatory with even more questions than when he entered. _It was a memorable experience but is it possible that it actually meant something? Could I have …? I would have never thought … Was I mistaken? What did that silly girl mean by helping Emma with her magic? _


	9. Please Call Me Severus

Chapter Nine "Please Call Me Severus"

Professor Snape spent the next couple of days grading assignment after assignment. It was during that time he replayed his conversation with Myrtle and reflected on that night in his lab. Until recently, he had forced the image from his mind – feeling that Emma's desire had been the result of a potion gone awry. Now that he had uncovered the truth, he was unable to banish her from his thoughts.

Sinking back into his chair, Severus closed his eyes and recalled the feel of Emma's lips and jasmine like scent. He reflected on the seductive manor in which her fingers traced his face and body, but most of all, he admired the skill she exerted with her tongue.

_It's been so long since I kissed a woman ... _

Severus opened his eyes and breathed deeply as he suddenly became aware of his hardness. He quickly set his papers aside and retreated to his personal quarters. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he unfastened his trousers. Fumbling through several folds of material, he pulled out his swollen cock. Exhaling his relief, Severus began pumping. He imagined Emma sitting on top his desk, her legs spread wide. He could hear the sound of her voice yearning for more as his tongue searched her sweetness over and over again. As she rolled her hips, climaxing on his face, Severus heard Emma scream.

_Ooh, yes … scream! Scream my name! _He growled, beating his long hard shaft.

It wasn't long before he was pumping his cock with such ferocity he started to buck. Feeling himself nearing the end, he permitted his mind one last exploration. He imagined that Emma was standing before him, bare breasted and eager to help him along. With that, the moment arrived when he erupted, spewing residue everywhere.

"Emma…." he whispered, as the gratification faded into contentment.

Breathing heavily, Severus fell back into his bed. His mind soon drifted. Growing up, girls like Emma had always rejected his affection, choosing instead a shinning Gryffindor or witty Ravenclaw. As an adult, his success with women dwindled even further. Perhaps the reason was until Emma, he had only considered one other. His heart belonged to her … but what if …

KNOCK – KNOCK

Severus sat straight up. He scrambled for his wand, performing several cleansing spells. Afterwards, he straightened his clothes and proceeded to the door. Unknowingly, he snatched it open, startling Dumbledore on the other side.

"Severus? Is everything alright?"

"Yes, Headmaster"

"Good." he said, not fully convinced. "Would you be interested in helping to chaperon the Yule Ball tomorrow evening?"

"I suppose. Yes, of course."

"Will you be attending with anyone?" Dumbledore pried, tipping his eyes over his half-moon glasses suspiciously.

"No, why do you ask?" Snape asked, feeling as if the old man knew something.

"No reason. No reason at all. I look forward to seeing you there. Good day, Severus"

"Good day, Headmaster"

Severus closed the door. He returned to desk and resumed grading papers. Hours later, he set down his quill and rested. He was finally finished. Having missed the evening meal, he decided to visit the kitchen.

As he flowed through the hallway he spotted Emma from distance. She was alone on the terrace. _I should say something …_ _but what? _

As he stepped outside, he felt a rush of cold air hit him. Rubbing his hands together he approached Emma and noticed that she was shivering. Remembering the scarf, he removed his robe and placed it gently on her shoulders.

"A bit cold isn't it?" he whispered.

Emma quickly glanced back. "Where did you come from?" she blurted.

"Inside" he sarcastically but jokingly remarked.

Emma couldn't be sure if he was joking but smiled anyway. "Thank you, Professor" wrapping his robe tightly around her body.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked, appearing genuinely curious.

"It's the snow … there's something magical about it."

"Odd? You do not seem to have the stamina for winter."

"Perhaps not, but my heart says otherwise. Just look around you, it's all so … peaceful"

Severus found Emma's sentiments endearing. He would have not have drawn the same conclusion had he been standing there alone. He would have only seen the emptiness.

"Perhaps, you should go inside. After all, you wouldn't want to take ill before the ball tomorrow, would you?"

Emma was confounded. Was Snape being considerate? She would have never believed such a side existed. "Thank you but I will not be attending."

"May I ask why?"

"I have no desire to dance … or worse, not to be asked" Emma replied.

"I see" He secretly empathized. "What will you do?"

"I will confine myself to my room. Perhaps, I'll perform a Tarot reading." she joked.

"You're a reader?" Severus pried.

"Sadly, I am not very accurate." she admitted.

Severus could see that she was still shivering. "You really should go inside, you're obviously freezing."

Refusing to argue, Emma nodded and removed his robe. She smiled as she handed it back, brushing pass as she left.

"Good night, Professor Snape" she said, excusing herself.

Watching her stroll away, he whispered "Please call me Severus" but she did not hear.


	10. Red Velvet

Chapter Ten "Red Velvet"

The night of the Yule Ball had arrived. The Great Hall was transformed into an eloquent ballroom, adorned with all the necessary bells and whistles. Dressed in his semi-formal attire, Snape stood out the most with his all black garments contradicting the snowy scenery. He carefully examined the room as students trickled in wearing their finest dress robes. Snape focused his attention on several known mischief makers. He had hoped they would help him forgo any boredom.

Severus patiently stood by as the traditional first dance was performed by the Tri-Wizard champions. He observed as the students and teachers dance ceremoniously about the Great Hall. After two hours of polite formality, the instrumental music ended and a younger, hipper sound was introduced. At this point, Severus retreated outside.

Snape investigated the nearby corridors, crooks and crevices. Seeing nothing, he ventured out and randomly began inspecting carriages for students. Upon hearing footsteps, he spun around to find Igor sauntering over.

"Severus" Igor said.

"What is it Igor?" Severus flatly replied, resuming his duties.

"I must speak with you"

"Then speak"

"It's happening again, like before – and soon, neither you nor anyone else will be able to deny it!" Igor informed.

"I told you already Igor – I see no reason to discuss it."

At that moment, Severus spotted something stirring in a nearby carriage. He quickly rushed over, illuminating his wand. He snatched opened the door and discovered two Hogwarts students.

"Ten points from Hufflepuff, Faucet and the same for Ravenclaw, Stevens." He stated, sending them on their way. Once gone, Igor stepped in Snape's path.

"It's a sign Severus! You know it is!"

"I'm sorry, I don't know what you're talking about" Severus casually denied.

"Really – then perhaps you wouldn't mind rolling up your sleeve?" He baited, as he reached for Snape's arm. Alarmed, Severus quickly pulled back.

"You don't fool me, Severus! You – are – scared, admit it." Igor hissed.

Regaining his composure, Severus stood toe to toe with Igor. "I have nothing to be scared of Igor. Can you say the same?"

As if suddenly aware, Igor slowly back away. After watching Igor stomped off, Severus quickly retreated inside.

Snape re-entered the Great Hall seemingly burdened with new worries. Glancing around, he noticed that much of the faculty was gone, minus a handful of chaperons. Although visibly fatigued, the students remaining seemed determined to see the evening through.

Severus made his way to the buffet table. As he poured himself a glass of punch he noticed an unfamiliar face enter the ballroom. She was wearing a red velvet evening gown adorned with sequence. Low cut and fitting, it draped across her body like a well tailored glove. Her glittering necklace and carefully arranged hair only added to its extravagance. Narrowing his eyes, Severus soon realized that it was Emma.

_She's absolutely breathtaking …_

Setting his glass down, he took a deep breathe and casually strolled over. "Good Evening" he said, offering a gentle bow.

Emma smiled as she acknowledged his gracious greeting. "Hello, Professor"

"I am surprised to see you here."

Clearing her voice, "It was in the cards."

Severus recalled their conversation the night before and nodded. He offered his arm and slowly escorted her around the ballroom.

"You look … quite nice." he said, sounding uncomfortable but sincere.

About that time, the host announced the final song. Emma paused.

Sensing her wish, he asked "Would you care to dance?"

Feeling her heart melt, Emma blinked back her excitement. "Yes" she softy replied.

They strolled out together, arm and arm. Severus took Emma's hand as he began to lead, unaware that everyone was staring. Captured by her gold eyes, he twirled her skillfully on the floor as the music played.

"This one is going out to all the lovers out there …hold each other tight and keep each other warm._ And dance … your final dance … this is… your final chance … to hold the one you love – you know you've waited long enough So believe that magic works, don't be afraid of getting hurt Don't let this magic die, the answer's there … oh just look in her eyes! And make … your final move … mm, don't be scared, she wants you too. Yeah it's hard, you must be brave … don't let this moment slip away … Believe that magic works, don't be afraid of getting hurt. Don't let this magic die, the answer's there … oh just look in her eyes!" _the music continued.

Severus held her tightly as he gently spun her around and around. Much to her surprise, he was an incredible dancer. As the last cord finished, they slowed their pace and gradually let loose.

"Thank you" Emma whispered as the crowd cheered the band.

Severus bowed once again, extending his arm to escort her out. As they left, Emma glanced over and saw a sad, distant look in Severus's eyes. He seemed to be thinking about someone. She dared not ask, choosing to savor the moment.

"Come with me" she murmured.

A look of astonishment crept across his face as he tried to decipher her meaning. Severus peered deep into her eyes and saw a need, something that could only be described as lust. Swallowing nervously, he nodded.

They hurried to her quarters. Once inside, Severus wrapped his arms around her, crashing his mouth down upon hers. The kiss deepened even further as his tongue began exploring every inch.

"Are you sure …" he mumbled against her lips, his eyes still closed.

"Yes …"

Abandoning his wits, he pulled her tightly. Pressing Emma firmly against the wall, he massaged her all over, while simultaneously releasing her from her gown. The velvety material slid onto the floor revealing her nearly nude body. He quickly unfastened her bra and slipped off her panties. Pausing to admire her nakedness, he felt himself become painfully hard.

Although his body ached with desire, he paused for one last gaze. With out further hesitation, he quickly fell onto his knees. Severus lifted her body, propping her back against the wall. He then draped her legs over his shoulders, allowing himself complete access. Emma braced herself. Without another word, Severus lunged forward. He explored her jasmine scent, tasting her again and again. Feverishly aroused, Emma's moans became erratic, exciting Severus even more. He quickened his pace, teasing her clit over and over.

"Do you want more?" he purred, ceasing his movements momentarily.

"Please don't stop ..." she gasped.

Severus acknowledged her plea and continued. He slowly slipped his middle finger deep inside her core, mentally savoring her tightness. From there, he ravaged her mercilessly as she grounded her hips into his face. Emma wrapped her fingers in Severus's soft black hair, gripping him tightly. He felt her become wetter and wetter. The sound his finger made as it slipped in and out of her core only aroused him further. Emma widened her thighs, giving him permission to dwell deeper and harder. It wasn't long before she began thrashing about wildly.

"Severus, that's the spot! That's it! Yes! Oh, yes!" She screamed as she climaxed.

Gripping her thighs tightly, Severus slowed his assault. Afterwards, he gently lowered her back down and kissed her stomach.

"Take off these clothes!" she demanded.

Severus nodded. Reaching for his wand, he performed a quick spell and before she knew it, he was completely nude. Emma laced his body with kisses while Severus absorbed every touch. Working her way down, she finally came upon his erection. He glanced down curiously. _Oh, Merlin – would she?_ Without asking, Emma swallowed his length. Severus was forced into a state of complete awe. He quickly grabbed the wall, desperately trying to restrain his moans. He gently held her head as he watched her bob up and down. Emma showed no mercy as she skillfully tormented his cock, periodically speeding up and slowing down. It turned out to be more than Severus could handle.

"Stop … Stop please!" he begged. "Please, Emma … Stop …"

Emma slowed her pace and released his member. She stood up and gently kissed his neck. Severus gathered her in his arms and carried her over to the bed. Still standing, he positioned her on the edge and navigated himself between her legs. He lingered for several moments admiring her form as he ran his fingers over her face, neck and nipples. Taking a deep breath, he firmly clutched her hips and pulled her close. Emma gazed into his dark eyes as she braced herself. Without further ceremony, he rammed his entire length inside, creating a rush of eroticism. Emma cried out as Severus penetrated her depth. Much to his delight, she was amazingly tight.

"Yes …" he gasped.

Severus slowly worked, allowing Emma time to adjust. Confident she was comfortable, he began pumping faster. It wasn't long before their hips were thrashing against one another. His lust only intensified when he saw the way her tits bounced.

"Say my name! Say it! Say my name!" he growled.

"Sev … Sev … Severus!"

A wicked, satisfying smile crossed his lips as he eased his onslaught. A moment passed before Severus greedily began thrusting himself even deeper. Digging her nails into bed, Emma bit her bottom lip as he repeatedly buried himself to the hilt. Satisfied he had battered her depth long enough, he quickened his pace with shorter more shallow strokes. Moments later, he felt his cock throb. _I can't hold on any longer…_

"Emma … I am about too …" he panted.

"I want you …" she whimpered

Hearing that, Severus lunged forward and collapsed. Spilling him self inside. "Emma …Emma …" he gasped, incoherently.

Severus remained still, savoring the moment. Lowering himself onto one arm, he gently pulled Emma's face to his. He lightly kissed her lips as he stroked her soft brown curls.

"You are …so beautiful" he whispered.

Smiling, Emma closed her eyes. "I could easily fall ... in love with you" she murmured.

Severus's eyes widened. His heart pounded as her words washed over him. He did not respond but instead, gently kissed her forehead. He quietly admired her in fire light as she drifted to sleep.

_Love..?_


	11. The Discovery

Chapter Eleven "The Discovery"

It was a particularly magical time of year. As usual, the students were excited about going home for the holidays. Many left following the Yule Ball. A handful remained with several teachers to celebrate the season at Hogwarts.

The work load had lightened, leaving Severus more time with Emma. He spent his days teaching her about his craft, giving tours and conversing with her over meals. At night they took immense pleasure in exploring each other, falling asleep in each others arms afterwards. Although they were very discreet, some began to notice their budding romance.

In the short time that followed the Yule Ball, Emma became more aware of the man residing within the mysterious professor. This only deepened her affection, resulting in a conflict of conscious. With each new discovery, Emma found Maxime's words haunting. Although Emma loved the magical world, past experiences had proven prejudice to be a dangerous foe. She was no fool.

The season passed quickly. Before anyone knew it, New Year's had arrived. A celebration feast was scheduled that evening in the Great Hall which included special guests, parents and members of the Ministry.

The morning before the celebration, Severus woke up and found Emma resting peacefully. Not wanting to disturb her, he gently crept out of bed and dressed. He took out some parchment and wrote a brief letter, placing it on her night stand. He then paused to admire her one last time before leaving.

When Emma awoke, she found that Severus was gone. Lying in bed, she glanced over and saw the letter. She quickly opened it and smiled.

_Dear Emma,_

_Thank you for a wonderful evening. I must leave you but there are some matters which require my attention. I will see you tonight at the celebration. _

_Warmest Regards,_

_Severus_

Emma placed the note on her pillow and reached for her robe. She gathered her things and headed to the lavatory. Once there, she indulged in a leisurely bath. Afterwards, she traveled down the kitchen for a meal and then to the library. Later that day she ventured outside for a frosty stroll, returning to her room for nap. When she awoke she began preparing for the feast. Emma slipped into a simple but elegant black dress, one not nearly as extravagant as her ball gown. Wearing her curls down, she opted for a less glamorous and more, sultry look. Applying dabs of perfume and a hint of lip color, she was ready.

As she journeyed towards the Great Hall, she came upon a student by the name of Draco Malfoy. He was accompanied by a man who appeared somehow related.

"Hello, Miss Emma" Draco said, tugging his father's sleeve.

"Good evening Draco, I see you have company. Mr. …?" she paused.

"Lucius Malfoy. I am Draco's father."

"A pleasure to meet you, my name is Emma O'Conner. I am a Professor under Beauxbatons School of Magic" She introduced.

"Yes, I know who you are. Draco has told me all about you."

"Has he now?" Emma paused. "Sir, you seem … familiar. Have we met before?"

"I couldn't possibly say – as an affiliate of the Ministry, I know so many."

"Of course" Emma smiled.

"While we're on the topic, I understand that you're affiliated with Severus Snape?"

"Yes, we're acquainted"

"The best of acquaintances, I presume?"

"Yes, I suppose." Emma responded, unsure what to make of his tone.

"Mm, interesting … enough chat for now, we should be off." Lucius announced. "Come along, Draco" he ordered, offering Emma a quick bow.

Emma stared as the blonde pair sauntered away. _Odd _– she thought. Quickly dismissing their encounter, she resumed her course. As she entered the Great Hall she was greeted by Severus. Together they strolled to the dinner table and took their seats.

"You look _lovely_" he whispered, gently stroking her arm. His supple trace sent shivers down Emma's spine, causing her to blush.

Dumbledore opened the feast with a welcome speech. He declared Hogwarts appreciation for being selected as host to the Tri-Wizard Championship and touched on plans for the up coming year. He thanked the teachers, Ministry and parents for their hard work and continued support as he looked forward to a new year.

In conclusion, he followed "This is a special time of year. It is reserved for renewal and hope. Do not let fear keep you from achieving what you feel may be impossible. Believe it can happen, and it will. Most of all, when the clock strikes midnight … forgive, forget, and start anew." He eloquently ministered.

At that precise moment, Emma locked eyes with Dumbledore. She did not know what to make of his glance but it felt as if he was speaking directly to her. It was then she noticed Lucius Malfoy sitting a few chairs down. Yes, he was striking – aristocratic even, but Emma felt there was something more. _He seems so familiar to me_ …

"What is it?" Severus asked, diverting her attention.

"Oh, nothing" Emma smiled.

The feast was exquisite. The table was laced with roasts, hams, stuffing, custards, cakes and pies. Normally, Emma would have been thrilled but she did not have much of an appetite that night. Although the table was buzzing with conversation, she remained to herself occasionally joining in on the laughter. Her mind swarmed with thoughts and feelings she could not express. _I need to tell Severus. He deserves to know. When? Should I wait? What if … _Emma soon realized she was being watched by no other than Lucius Malfoy,_ Why is he staring? – _She wandered.

Severus noticed that Emma seemed unusually quite.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, keeping his voice low.

"No – why do you ask?"

"You haven't touched your food." He pointed out.

"I'm not very hungry"

Although suspicious, Severus nodded. He had become aware of Malfoy's glances and wandered if it was the reason for Emma's discomfort. Feeling a twinge of annoyance, he discreetly shot Malfoy a knowingly look. Lucius quickly averted his gaze, turning his attention towards Dumbledore.

"Headmaster, have you been able to comfortably accommodate everyone since the arrival of Durmstrang and Beauxbatons? Malfoy pried.

"Why yes, Lucius"

"Oh, that's good. Silly question, I suppose. Hogwarts is a magnificent school. Rumor has it that Beauxbatons is quite nice – not nearly as spacious, but quite nice."

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy – Beauxbatons is lovely. It may not be as large but it is counted among the most prestigious" Maxime proudly interjected.

"Yes – of course. Professor … O'Conner is it? How long have you served with Beauxbatons?" Malfoy continued.

"Eight years" Emma replied.

"Oh, that's nice. And you like it there do you?"

"Why yes – it is my home" she point out, feeling uneasy.

"And it's a fine home, indeed. You should feel lucky to have such a home"

"Lucky?" Severus intervened.

"Why yes. I mean after all, it's not often that women of Miss O'Conner's caliber are provided such … opportunities."

"Professor O'Conner" Severus sternly corrected.

Ignoring Snape, Lucius continued. "Let's see …O'Conner, O'Conner … Arden and Nadine O'Conner are you parents, correct?"

"... Yes" Emma replied, her eyes beginning to show signs of fear.

"Malfoy…" Dumbledore hinted.

Lucius continued. "Yes – yes, I recall you parents. I knew your father many years ago. He was rather prominent wizard if you don't mind me saying so. But of course, that was before …"

"Lucius" Dumbledore flatly warned, sitting straight up.

Bewildered, Severus looked over at Emma. He saw that her eyes were beginning to swell with tears. It was obvious that she was doing her best to restrain her emotions. All manor of expression fell from Severus's face as his anger slowly mounted. He looked back towards Lucius who seemed to be enjoying himself.

"Is something wrong Emma?" Malfoy asked.

"Nothing – nothing at all" She murmured, stifling her embarrassment.

"Dear me, was it something I said?"

"That's quite enough, Lucius!" Albus barked.

"Oh come, now. It clearly wasn't Emma's fault. Arden had no choice. No – no, the fault plainly lies with the mother. After all, she bore the squib!" he callously blurted.

The table fell silent. Maxime, nearly in tears herself, fought the urge to jump up and punch Malfoy. Luckily, Hagrid was nearby. Severus's eyes glazed over with astonishment as he blinked in disbelief. He whipped back to find Emma staring straight ahead. She did not move. She did not speak. The tears she'd been withholding were now flowing freely down her cheeks. For several moments, no one said anything.

"Is it true?" he finally asked.

Malfoy quickly answered. "Oh, my … you mean to say you didn't know, Severus?"

Severus did not respond. His eyes remained fixated on Emma. She slowly looked over at Severus and nodded. As the initial alarm subsided, the lines in his face began to contort.

"Hog wash!! She's still a Professor!" Hagrid blurted, as others nodded in agreement.

"She's a deceiver! No, no she's an imposter!" Malfoy argued.

"Shut up, Lucius!!" Dumbledore angrily scolded.

The table immediately broke out into he heated debate. Some agreed with Malfoy while others chose to support Emma. The students watched in silence as the adults bickered back and forth. The humiliation was too much for Emma. She left the table, retreating through a back door. Severus quickly followed.

"Emma!" he yelled, rushing down the corridor.

Catching up, he grabbed her by the arm and whirled her around. "Why didn't you tell me" he murmured, restraining his fury.

"I didn't know h – h – how …"she mumbled, her voice quivering. "You don't understand, Severus. I was considered a mistake – a disgrace to my family. After the age of seven, my parent's ensured that I had little contact with the magical community. I was home schooled. I was not allowed a single friend … I couldn't even be seen in public! When I came of age, my parents gave me a little money and sent me on my way. We haven't spoken in years. Oddly, Lucius was right. I "should" feel lucky. When I think of the ones that didn't make it, reduced to poverty or exile …" Emma's voice trailed.

"You should have told me!" He growled, jerking her slightly.

"Please believe me, I wanted too. It's just … the more intimate we became the more I felt that it didn't matter." She reasoned, tears streaming down her face.

"Matter? Of course, it matters!"

"Why?"

"Because …" Pausing to consider his words carefully.

"Go on, say it!" she hissed.

Severus arched his brow and tipped his gaze. He had no need to explain. "Malfoy was right – you're a deceiver."

"I was wrong not to tell you but try to understand. It shouldn't make any difference if you love me …"

"Love ... did I ever say that?" he coolly retorted.

Emma ceased her sobs. She would have stopped breathing if she could. The shame of being discovered did not compare to the devastation of being rejected. She had been cast aside by the people she loved all her life but for some reason, his words cut the deepest.

"…what?"

Snape did not respond. He raised his chin and straightened his posture. Releasing her arm, he placed both hands behind his back. He was angry. He was humiliated but most of all, he felt betrayed. Peering down his nose, he turned on his heal and headed down the corridor, his robes sashaying behind.

"Severus…"

"Goodnight, Professor"

* * *

Emma rushed to her quarters. She bolted through the hallways as if running away from something – _herself_. When she arrived she quickly packed a few clothes and personal items, whatever she could carry. She didn't stop to sob. She didn't stop to feel. For the time being, she didn't want to consider the consequences. It wasn't until she spotted Severus's note that she paused. It was still resting on her pillow. Taking the note, Emma eased herself onto the edge of the bed. Fresh tears began streaming down her face as she read his simple words. "Severus…" She whispered.

* * *

Angry, Severus fled the corridor. As he trailed away, he fought the urge to turn back, worrying that he might loose control. _How could she think it didn't matter? I am a … and she is a … Bloody hell, Malfoy may be an antagonistic son of bitch but he's right – she's nothing more than an imposter!! _

Severus did not return to the Great Hall. He was in no mood to deal with Malfoy or anyone else, choosing to take refuge in his office. He opened a bottle of his strongest green ale and poured glass after glass. He paced about the room in an attempt to calm himself. However, it was useless. He had hoped the green ale would at least help to drown out the sound of Lucius's voice but the more he drank, the worse it became. … _You mean to say you didn't know Severus? … She's a squib … She's a deceiver!! _Gradually, his control deteriorated and he began mumbling to himself.

"Bloody squib … no good … they're all no good. Mudbloods! Squibs! They're all deceitful …whores!!" he shouted, shattering his glass against the wall.

Severus spun around, falling against his desk. Highly inebriated, he propped himself against the edge to keep from stumbling. The ale had impaired his sight, everything seemed to move. Slowly, he reached for his chair and sat down.

Snape struggled with his pride and sense of self worth as he attempted to justify his fury. Deep down he feared succumbing to the very same arrogance he loathed.

Closing his eyes, he thought of Emma. As he concentrated on her words he found himself thinking of the way he felt before he knew. He focused on her face … her kiss … the dance they shared … and her beautiful eyes. Despite his disgust, he wanted so much to comfort her as she sobbed – to hold her in his arms, but he couldn't. He couldn't see past his own bigotry. For that, he felt ashamed.

Severus began feeling more and more disoriented as the alcohol rushed through his body. He could have wandered to his shelf for an antidote but no, he wasn't quite ready to experience reality. Soon his body relaxed and his breathing slowed. _Why ..._

"_Emma…_" he muttered, passing out completely.


	12. Dearest Professor Snape

Chapter Twelve "Dearest Professor Snape"

Severus awoke the next morning to the sound of his clock chiming. Falling forward, he gripped his head and rubbed his temples in a futile effort to stop to the throbbing.

"Oh, my Merlin…" he moaned.

It wasn't long before his memories came flooding back. _Sobbing …shouting …green ale! _Severus remembered his argument with Emma in vivid detail, focusing on her repeated attempts to apologize. As he recalled her tear filled eyes, a new pain settle over his body. _Was it guilt??_

Severus slowly raised his head. His oily, messy hair draped across his pale, sickened face as he breathed deeply. A few moments passed when he noticed something on his desk. Wrapped in a red velvet ribbon, was a letter. Upon realizing that the window was locked, eliminating the possibility of an owl delivery, he suddenly felt alarmed. _How?_ He wandered. Curious, he reached for the letter and opened it.

_Dearest Professor Snape,_

_By the time you read this I will have left Hogwarts. Words cannot convey the sorrow I feel knowing that I must abandon my post but considering the circumstances, it is best. Perhaps, one day you will forgive me, setting your prejudices aside to love and be loved. I suspect I will never see that day or you again. _

_You were right, I am a deceiver but everything that I "did" or "didn't" do was for a reason. If nothing else, remember that everything that I "shared" with you was real. _

_Goodbye,_

_Emma_

Severus fell back into his chair and stared off aimlessly. The lines in his face deepened as his heart swarmed with emotions he could no longer deny or restrain.

"What did I do …" he choked.

Without notice, the letter slipped from his fingers and gently floated to the floor. There it remained, stained with new tears.

THE END


	13. Epilogue

The wedding was held in the Muggle district of Marseille near the harbor. It was a small but beautiful ceremony. The chapel's courtyard overlooked one of France's oldest city wineries and served as the perfect spot for an intimate reception.

After the guests were gone, Emma wandered the cobblestone square reliving the day in vivid detail. There were only a handful of waiters and musicians remaining. They each bid their hostess good tidings as she walked dreamily about the court. Emma couldn't help but smile over the empty champagne glasses, plates, ribbons and flowers that littered the tables and patio.

_Someone has there job cut out for them._ She mused.

Emma moseyed over to cake and gift table. She removed her long, sheer veil and ran the silky material through her fingers disbelievingly. Misty eyed, she glanced up and admired the half eaten wedding cake. It was a moderate sized cake with lavender wisteria made of icing. The gifts were extravagantly wrapped and piled high which came as a bit of a surprise considering there were only about forty or fifty guests.

Smiling, Emma silently praised the offerings. She would open them the moment she and her husband returned from their honeymoon.

"Dearest?" a voice whispered.

Before she could turn around, Emma felt a strong pair of hands clench her waist. She glanced over her shoulder and offered her husband a sensuous smile. Cedric returned the gesture with a tender kiss and wrapped his arms around her in a loving embrace.

"Are you ready to leave?" he asked.

"Almost …" she said hesitantly.

Cedric looked at his wife thoughtfully. "Tell you what. I'll go check our luggage while you enjoy yourself a while longer. Sound good?"

Emma nodded. She wanted to commit every detail of their nuptials to memory, including the aftermath.

"I'll meet you out front in a few minutes." She said.

Cedric kissed his wife and strolled inside. Breathing deeply, Emma glanced over the court one last time. She was in the middle of turning away when she spotted a tiny package near the back of the table. Unlike the other gifts, which were handsomely wrapped in silver and lace, this one was tied with a red velvet ribbon. Emma looked curiously at the present.

_Odd …_ She thought.

She searched the package for a name but there was no tag. Smiling, Emma opened the gift. Inside, she found a silver necklace with an unusual but lovely hourglass charm. Amused, she held it up and was immediately captivated by how brilliantly it sparkled in the light.

"Do you like it?" a silky voice asked from behind.

Startled, Emma spun around. "Who's there?" she asked.

Severus stepped out from behind a pillar. "Good evening." he softly greeted.

Emma batted her eyes in disbelief. "Severus?"

The wizard eased forward. "Hello, Emma."

There was a moment of silence. Severus waited patiently for her to say something.

Emma couldn't believe her eyes. "What … how did you … why?" she began.

"I owled Headmistress Maxime and inquired after you ..." he paused, seemingly annoyed. "She was less than forthcoming at first but after several attempts, the Headmistress kindly informed me of your engagement to Cedric Barbosa. Am I right to presume he is a Muggle?"

Emma became visibly defensive. "Correct but I fail to see your point, Professor."

Hearing the use of his title, Severus winced. He had accepted that there may be some residual coldness but the last thing he wanted was to offend her. When he learned that she might be leaving the Wizarding World, possibly for good, the wizard was pained. He hadn't seen or spoken with Emma since that night at Hogwarts and feared her decision to wed a Muggle might be somehow related. It wasn't until he witnessed Emma take her vows that he realized he was wrong. She was happy, truly happy.

Severus clasped his hands together and took a step forward. "My apologies, Mrs. Barbosa …" he said delicately, taking extra to use her married name. "I meant no offense. I was merely curious …"

"Curious, you say?" Emma fired back, cutting the wizard off.

Severus swallowed.

"Do you honestly expect me to believe that you care enough about me to be curious? I'm just a lowly, dirty, squib! That's all I'll ever be to you or any other wizard!"

"Please don't say that … I made a terrible mistake. You will never know the extent of my regret or how much it pains me to see you standing here in your wedding gown, knowing that you will be forever out of my reach. You deserve to be happy and I am delighted for you but that satisfaction comes at a cost … to me anyway."

Feeling slightly dismantled, Emma looked into the wizard's sorrowful eyes.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

With less venom, she asked "Why, after two years, did you come looking for me?"

Snape shuffled his feet and stepped back as if mentally distancing himself from the truth that was his legacy.

"I have obligations, Emma. It is because of those obligations that I have been unable and unwilling to seek you out. There are things you still don't know about me, things that I cannot share with you but to be honest, I am grateful that you left me that night. It was for the best. Please believe me. You've never strayed from my mind. I've thought of you everyday since you left."

Emma blinked then offered the wizard a somber glance. She didn't want to relinquish her anger but he was just so damn sincere. Severus caught her change in demeanor and relaxed a little.

"What do you want from me?" she asked dejectedly.

The wizard's heart palpitated as he considered the question. "I needed … I _wanted_ to see you again." Severus answered.

"I am a married woman … this isn't right --"

"I don't -- want anything from you." He interrupted, taking a half-step forward. "I merely wanted to wish you well."

Emma looked at the wizard surprisingly.

"I am … ashamed of the way I treated you, Emma. I need … I need know what it feels like to walk on higher ground. I've made so many mistakes … been privy to so much evil … I need to know that for once, I didn't muck something up completely."

The wizard paused.

Swallowing, he continued. "Emma … will you forgive me?" he said in a strangled voice.

Emma's expression became unfathomable. Severus couldn't blame her for being angry. He was so cruel, so unsympathetic when she told him the news. Although he was no stranger to cruelty and harbored few sympathies, the memory of what they shared haunted his dreams.

Severus studied her face for several minutes. The twinkle of hope he'd felt moments earlier began to dwindle with each passing second. He quickly started to feel that history was about to repeat itself. Lily reacted much the same way when he tried to apologize so many years ago. He grimaced over the thought of reliving that failure.

Severus mistook her silence for rejection and slowly turned away. At least he tried. He would not impose on her special day a moment longer.

Jarred by the fact he was leaving, Emma spoke. "I forgive you!"

Severus halted. With his back still turned, he closed his eyes and let her words wash over him.

"Thank you" he finally whispered.

A MOMENT PASSED

"Why an hourglass?" asked Emma, admiring the wedding gift once more.

After resetting his features, Severus turned around. "Too serve as a reminder that although our time has ended, no one will ever be able to take away the time we shared together."

Emma's eyes glistened. She no longer loved the wizard but she would always treasure the man.

"Thank you." She whispered.

Severus nodded somberly. "I believe your husband is waiting … I should go."

Emma didn't say anything as the wizard turned away this time. As he reached the gate he looked back and offered her a rare smile.

"Congratulations and best wishes to you … good bye, Emma."

* * *

**A/N:** I felt this story warranted some closure. Thank you for reading.


End file.
